Fairy Tail's God Slayer
by spiralgamer
Summary: Shortly after Natsu joined Fairy Tail, another Slayer wizard entered as well. He is Zale Aeon, the Water God Slayer, but it seems like he's someone else entirely when the rain starts to fall. How will things go upon meeting a certain rain woman? OCxJuvia story because there aren't any out there and I like her!
1. Chapter 1

**If you're reading this story, congratulations. For what you may ask? I have no f***ing clue! Actually, the idea for this story came in such a weird way. I was lying in my bed one morning and I suddenly came up with an idea for a JuviaXOC fanfic. Good thing too because there are no fanfics with that pairing… straight pairings anyway. And around that time (I forgot if it was before or after I came up with the idea) I developed a crush on Juvia. Great, now she's tied with Wendy and Kagura. If you want to check out any of my other stories and you like this one, I'd suggest **_**Phoenix Dawn**_** which is already many chapters in. However, unlike that story I won't be updating this one every few days due to classes starting up and my parents wanting me to study more. Anyway, I hope you enjoy **_**Fairy Tail's God Slayer**_**.**

* * *

><p><em>August X777<em>

A young boy of about 11 years of age was walking into the town of Magnolia. He had short, onyx-colored hair, a blue T-shirt with a violet circle in the center of the torso and black shorts that complimented the rest of his attire. He stopped in front of a large building with a sign saying 'FAIRY TAIL' right above the doors. He took a deep breath, gulped and opened the door to the building. Before he could see what was inside, two fists collided into his face and sent him flying back and hitting the ground hard.

"See what you did, Gray?!" A pink-haired boy shouted at a black-haired boy.

"Me?!" The black-haired boy shouted at the other one. "You're the one who started it!"

"That's enough, you two!" A girl with scarlet hair wearing armor intervened and split the two boys apart. She then walked over to the knocked down boy and held her hand out to him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." The onyx-head boy answered, taking her hand and standing up. "Is this the Fairy Tail guild?"

"What brings a boy such as yourself to our guild?" An elderly voice spoke from within the guild hall. It was a short old man with a moustache and a funny hat that made him look a little like a jester.

"… I don't have a home…" The onyx-head said. "I don't have any money for food or clothes, either."

"Young man…" The old man placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "I can tell from your eyes that you've gone through a lot of pain in your life. But you don't have to feel that pain anymore. Welcome to the Fairy Tail guild… your new family."

The onyx-haired boy began to tear up. "Th… thank you, sir."

"Might I ask what your name is, young man?" The old man asked.

"I'm… I'm **Zale Aeon**." The onyx-haired boy introduced himself.

"So, Zale, are you a wizard?" The old man continued asking questions.

"Y-yes." Zale answered. "I use… um… I'm a Water God Slayer."

The entire guild went quiet and stared at Zale.

"W… what? Did I say something wrong?" Zale asked.

"I wasn't aware that there were Slayer wizards other than Dragon Slayers." The old man said.

"Dragon Slayers?" Zale asked.

"What's this about being a God Slayer?" The pink-haired boy asked as he leaned uncomfortably close to Zale.

"It's magic that supposedly has the power to slay gods." Zale replied.

"I bet my Dragon Slayer Magic is a million times more powerful than yours!" The boy taunted.

"I'd-I'd rather not fight." Zale said timidly.

"Don't worry." The scarlet-haired girl assured him. "He's like this with everyone."

* * *

><p>After Zale had obtained his Fairy Tail guild mark, which he had colored blue and placed on his chest right over his heart, he was sitting at a table drinking water from a large mug. When he finished, he began walking towards the door so he could find a place to stay. However, when he stepped outside he could feel something wet land on his cheek. He then looked up at the sky to see dark, grey clouds completely envelop it. As he could feel the rain start to fall, his eyes became filled with fear and he ran back inside the guild hall. He cowered underneath a table, clutching his head and squint his eyes shut.<p>

"What's wrong with him?" The black-haired boy, Gray, asked as he was sitting with some of the other kids in the guild.

Zale continued hiding under the table as if he was afraid of something.

*I hate the rain!* Zale panicked in his thoughts. *Nothing good can come from the rain! I hate it! Why can't it just go away?!*

Zale continued cowering in fear until out of nowhere his face became stoic and stepped out from under the table.

"Zale, what was that spaz-out about?" Gray asked.

Zale didn't respond to what Gray was saying and just walked out into the rain.

"You are pathetic." Zale said in a harsh tone to himself. "A Water God Slayer who's afraid of the rain… You are a disgrace. You… are weak."

The rain then stopped and the sunlight began shining down on Magnolia again.

"Zale, what the heck were you doing out there?" The brown-haired girl named Cana yelled from inside the guild hall.

Zale's expression changed again and he shook his head. "I-I'm sorry." He then looked around him before walking back into the guild hall. "How did I get outside?"

"You just up and walked out there." Cana replied. "How do you forget something like that?"

"I… just walked out there?" Zale muttered to himself.

Makarov looked at Zale intently and examined him. *Something's not right about that boy…*

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I think that should be a good introduction to my OC, at least in terms of his entering of Fairy Tail. Next chapter, I'm going to skip to the Phantom Lord arc and have our main couple meet for the first time. I promise it will be longer than this chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and be sure to check out my other stories, especially Phoenix Dawn! Stay tuned for next time!


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter, guys! I'm surprised how many people followed and reviewed this story! I know it's not much, but it's more than I thought I would get. Anyway, this chapter I introduce Zale to Juvia. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>X784<em>

Seven years had passed and nearly every child in Fairy Tail had grown into extremely powerful wizards in that short amount of time. However, at this moment they were in a life or death battle with their rival guild, Phantom Lord. After their Iron Dragon Slayer, Gajeel Redfox, destroyed their guild hall and assaulted their guild mates, Fairy Tail retaliated by attacking Phantom Lord at their own guild hall. Unfortunately, just as things were going in their favor Master Makarov was drained of all of his magic energy and their real target this whole time was a recent addition to the guild, Lucy Hearfilia. To make matters worse, the Phantom Lord guild hall became mobile and tried to destroy Fairy Tail and Magnolia with a Jupiter Cannon. Erza managed to block the first blast and Natsu destroyed the cannon before it could fire again. At that time, Gray, Elfman and Zale entered the giant and saved Natsu from Totomaru of the Element 4.

"Hahahaha!" Zale laughed. "I'm sorry, Natsu! But becoming motion-sick just when you're about to win is pretty damn funny!"

Zale had grown over the last seven years. His short, onyx hair was a bit longer than before and he clearly gained muscle mass, though he wasn't as muscular as Natsu or Gray. His outfit hadn't changed a bit except for the size so it would fit his now 6-foot tall, 18 year old body.

"Okay, maybe not THAT funny." Zale calmed down.

"So this is what's left of Jupiter?" Gray asked.

"Nice work." Zale said, giving Natsu a thumbs-up.

"Aye." Natsu's talking cat said.

"But why did it suddenly turn side-up and started moving?" Elfman asked.

The mechanical whirring inside the moving fortress stopped.

"It stopped!" Natsu exclaimed, perking up from his motion sickness.

"I'm going to take a quick look outside!" Happy said as he flew outside the hole in the wall. A few seconds later, he came back. "This is bad, guys! The guild's turned into a giant and is casting some huge incantation!"

"You're a big, far liar!" Natsu shouted.

"Who'd lie about that?" Gray questioned.

Zale took a look outside and saw that Happy was right.

"Happy's right." Zale said. "And it's casting the Abyss Break. It could wipe out everything as far as Kardia Cathedral."

Zale knew quite a bit about spells. He didn't have much interest in learning how to use them, but he wanted to learn about them in case he fought against wizards who used them.

"Let's stop it!" Natsu shouted.

As Zale turned around, he saw Gray, Natsu and Elfman all running off in different directions with Happy following Natsu.

"Let's split up and find out where the energy is that's making this guild move!" Gray shouted back as he ran.

"They go from one dirty trick to the next!" Elfman grumbled to himself.

"Guys, wait!" Zale shouted.

They didn't listen to him and kept running off in their directions and Zale sighed to himself.

"They never want to hear my strategies…" Zale said. "The Abyss Break is quadra-principle magic; it draws its power from the four elements… The Element 4. I'm sure defeating them will stop the giant!"

Zale ran off in the direction Gray went in and he managed to catch up to him.

"Gray!" Zale said.

Gray stopped and turned around to see Zale calling and running up to him.

"I know how to stop the Abyss Break!" Zale said.

"Really?" Gray asked.

"It's simple: We defeat the rest of the Element 4."

"That all?"

"That's all. Listen, if we come across one of the Element 4, one of us has to go on and find another while the other fights. I'm only saying this as a precaution in case Natsu or Elfman aren't able to find one of them."

"All right, I know better than to doubt your plans."

Zale and Gray continued onward through the guild.

* * *

><p>A few minutes had passed when Zale suddenly stopped and Gray stopped a little ahead of him.<p>

"What's up, Zale?" Gray asked.

Zale was looking at the glass window above his head and saw rain falling down on it. The sight of it was causing Zale's eyes to shake.

"Zale, snap out of it!"

Zale snapped out of it and looked at Gray. "Oh, s-sorry, Gray."

"We all know how you get when it rains." Gray said.

"Well, I'm at least handling it better than before."

"Yeah, as long as it doesn't touch you. Just don't pay attention to it and you'll be fine."

As Gray began to walk away, Zale noticed that a large stream of water was about to shoot through the glass window right above Gray's head.

"Gray, look out! Water God Bellow!"

A stream of black water erupted from Zale's mouth and it pushed Gray out of the way as the stream of regular water broke through the window and hit the ground.

"Gray, go on ahead!" Zale shouted. "I have a feeling this is one of the Element 4!"

"Gotcha!" Gray said before running off.

Zale watched as the water falling from the window calmed down. As it did, he was able to make out a woman with blue, curled hair wearing a navy blue coat, a matching hat and a fur shawl with a doll attached to it.

"Drip, drip, drop…" The woman said. "Juvia is the rain woman of the Element 4. Drip, drip, drop…"

"So I was right." Zale said. *And why is she talking in third person?*

"I never believed two of the Element 4 would be defeated." Juvia said. "However, you must not assume that Juvia or Aria are easily beaten."

"If you want a fight, you've got one." Zale said. "Although, I'd prefer it if we didn't fight. Like the old saying, 'I'm a lover, not a fighter'."

Juvia stared at Zale for a second. "A lover, huh…" She then blushed and quickly turned around. "Very well, I give up. You win."

"Wait, what?!"

Juvia continued to walk away while clutching her chest. *Why did he have to say that? He was already cute enough! Now my heart's beating too fast!*

"If you're not going to fight, can you at least do your part to stop the giant?" Zale asked.

As Zale ran up to Juvia, he scooted his way around where the broken window was letting the rain in. When he finally got around it he managed to nearly close in on Juvia.

*I have this powerful urge to make him mine.* Juvia thought.

She held her hand out and Zale was suddenly trapped in a sphere of water.

"Water Lock!"

While Zale was stuck in the Water Lock, Juvia started to panic.

"Oh no! I didn't mean to drown him!" Juvia said.

Zale started sucking in the water until he swallowed the last drop of Juvia's Water Lock. Once he was finished, he let out a content sigh.

"That was some good water." Zale said.

"You got out of my Water Lock?" Juvia gasped.

"Water Magic has no effect on me!" Zale said.

Zale jumped toward Juvia with black water surrounding his hands and forming a claw shape.

"Water God Hunter!"

Zale's claws sliced right through Juvia, though as they made contact her body dissipated like it was made out of water.

"Juvia's body is made entirely of water." Juvia said. "Drip, drip, drop…"

"This is going to be tougher than I thought…" Zale muttered to himself.

*Did he just attack me?* Juvia thought. *Of course, he is the enemy… Juvia mustn't get disheartened! This is war!* "Farewell, our budding love! Water Slicer!"

With a swipe of her arm, a thin wave of water flew toward Zale.

"What?" Zale asked before jumping out of the way of the wave.

The wave continued moving until it struck the wall, creating a large gaping hole to the outside.

*Good thing I dodged that.* Zale thought. "Water God Hook!"

Zale went for a roundhouse kick, black water forming around his foot and turning into a hook shape. Just as with his previous attack, it fazed right through Juvia's water body.

*It's no use!* Zale thought. *My physical attacks have no effect on her.*

"This has become a battle of attrition." Juvia said. "Your attacks can't hurt Juvia and Juvia's attacks can't hurt you. But I still may be able to save your lives. Give us Lucy Heartfilia. If you do, I'll do my best to convince Master Jose to withdraw."

"Lucy?"

_(Begin Flashback)_

_It was July 4 earlier that year and it was a typical day at the guild. After Natsu and Happy returned from their trip to Hargeon, things started to rough real quick. They also brought home a blonde girl who wanted to join the guild. As the girl waited for Mirajane to give her the guild mark, she was unknowingly sitting next to Zale. When she looked over to Zale, he simply looked away shyly._

"_Hey, I'm Lucy." She said. "What's your name?"_

"_Zale." He replied, still trying not to look right at her. "So, y-you're new to the guild, huh?"_

"_Why are you looking away from me?" Lucy asked._

"_Don't take it personally, Lucy." Mirajane said as she came back. "Zale's just a bit shy around cute girls. That and his eyes tend to wander."_

"_D-don't tell her that!" Zale said, still looking away and blushing bright red. "I can still hold a conversation with a girl!"_

_Actually, Zale could only talk to girls calmly if it was regarding business or typical chatter. He had no problems being around Erza, Cana or Mirajane, though. He could talk to Erza because she was so tough, Cana because she drank so much and Mirajane because she was a punk when they were growing up together._

"_He's a nice person." Mirajane said. "But just be careful when it rains."_

"_Why's that?" Lucy asked._

"_You don't want to know." Zale replied._

_(End Flashback)_

"So, will you hand over Lucy Heartfilia?" Juvia asked.

"… No way." Zale answered. "I might not know her very well, but Lucy's a member of Fairy Tail!" He removed his shirt and showed off the guild mark on his chest. "As long as I bear this mark, I'll never betray one of my own!"

Juvia dropped her umbrella with a look of shock on her face.

*He'll never betray her?!* Juvia thought. *Never betray her?! Never betray her?! Lucy's my rival! Lucy's my rival! Lucy's my rival! LUCY'S MY RIVAL!* She started to look like she was writhing in agony.

"H-hey, are you okay?" Zale asked.

"Such anguish!" Juvia cried. "Such cruel fate! My heart… my heart aches like it's shattering to pieces! It hurts! It hurts!"

"What's wrong?" Zale asked. "Do you need a doctor?"

"… Juvia will not forgive her." Juvia said as steam began to rise from her body. "Lucy Heartfilia cannot be allowed to live!"

"… Huh?" Zale asked with a deadpan face.

Juvia shot a blast of boiling water at Zale. He tried to swallow it, but it was too hot.

"Ouch! That's scalding hot!" Zale exclaimed. "Why are you mad at Lucy?"

Juvia shot another blast of boiling water at Zale, but he ducked out of the way. However, Juvia redirected it so it would hit Zale again. This time, it struck him and knocked him out of the hole in the wall she created. While Zale managed to land on a platform on the side of the giant, he was now out in the rain.

"… No… not the rain… Not now…" Zale muttered to himself.

Juvia rode in on a stream of water and landed on the platform. "Juvia is at her most powerful in the rain. It has followed Juvia all her life. Now face my boiling rage!"

Juvia fired another blast of hot water at Zale, though this time he started swallowing it.

"He's eating it now?!" She gasped.

When Zale stopped swallowing the water, Juvia noticed that the expression on his face was completely different from before. Zale started walking up to her and Juvia started shooting bullets of hot water at him.

"Stay back!" Juvia shouted.

The water bullets weren't even affecting him. She may as well have been throwing tiny pebbles at him. When he got right in front of her, Juvia became incredibly frightened as she got a close look at his expressionless face.

"I ought to strangle you…" Zale said without any emotion.

Zale raised his arm up, ready to clutch Juvia by her throat.

*N-NO!* Zale thought in his head.

As Zale brought his arm down, Juvia closed her eyes until she felt something. At this moment, Zale snapped out of whatever trance he was in and realized what he was doing. Instead of grabbing her neck, Zale ended up grabbing her breast and both of them were blushing.

"I-I'm sorry!" Zale shouted as he let go.

Just as Juvia recovered from that bit of strangeness, Zale spoke up.

"Not just for that." Zale said. "I… tend to lose myself in the rain. In fact, I'm surprised I'm holding out as long as I am."

"What do you mean by lose yourself?" Juvia asked.

"In the rain, I feel like some other person is controlling my body. I can't even remember what I did when that happens." Zale quickly ran over to a small alcove on the giant's body to shield him from the rain.

*So in the rain, he becomes a different person.* Juvia thought. "Listen, I think it's best to end our battle as is."

"Huh?" Zale said. "Why?"

"Juvia can protect you."

"Protect me from what?"

"W-well, anything that try to hurt you. B-because…" Juvia started look down shyly and blushed. "I-I think… I think I…"

The rain around them started falling even harder now.

"What's with the sudden downpour?" Zale asked no one in particular.

"Oh, this is just so frustrating!"

"Why does rainfall have to look so depressing?"

After hearing that very last word, Juvia dropped to her knees and clenched her fists.

"You… are just like the rest of them!" Juvia shot up and steam was bursting all over her body. "YOU'RE ALL THE SAME!"

"Did I just say something that ticked you off?" Zale asked.

*Juvia doesn't need love anymore!* She thought.

Juvia shot another blast of boiling water at Zale, this time it was even hotter than before. Since it was too hot for him to swallow, the blast kept pushing him against the wall of the alcove.

"I don't need love!" Juvia shouted. "I DON'T NEED IT AT ALL!"

*Did she snap or something?* Zale thought, still under the pressure of Juvia's blast.

"After all, Juvia is merely a depressing rain woman!" Juvia said. "The rain has followed her all her life! But at least Phantom Lord accepted her with open arms! Juvia is one of the Element 4!"

*I see…* Zale thought. *The rain is painful for her, too…*

Zale started sucking in the boiling water that Juvia was blasting at him. His mouth felt like it was going to get blistered after this, but he kept going.

*He sucked up all the water again?!* Juvia thought.

Zale didn't stop there as he shot black water from the bottom of his feet and used the propulsion to blast himself into the sky. As he got higher, he tried to suck in the rain clouds above them.

*Clouds are made of water, so if I suck them up…* Zale thought before he finally got high enough to suck in the clouds.

"He's eating the clouds?!" Juvia gasped. "He's amazing!"

It took a couple of minutes, but Zale finally sucked in the last of the rain clouds and a magic circle appeared in front of him.

"Water God…" Zale took in a large, deep breath as he started falling back toward the battlefield. "BELLOW!"

A massive torrent of black water erupted from Zale's mouth and it covered a massive area that actually blew away a part of the giant. Juvia was also caught in the blast and she started falling to the sea below.

*I… have been defeated…* Juvia thought as she fell. *Like a raindrop, Juvia will fall to the ground with a splat. A fitting fate for a rain woman nobody wants… Farewell, my depressing life…*

Just before she hit the water, Juvia felt something hold onto her. She opened her eyes to see Zale grabbing onto her from behind. Trying to make sure they didn't fall into the water too hard, Zale shot brief blasts of black water from his feet to slow themselves down until they safely landed on the nearby shore. As soon as they got to the shore, Zale lied Juvia down and lied down next to her.

"In a way, you're just like me." Zale said. "The rain has brought both of us only misery. But… at the very least I can help you overcome yours."

Juvia looked at Zale, then at the sky as the clouds began to part and the blue sky and sun appeared.

"What's that?" Juvia asked.

"The rain's finally cleared up." Zale answered.

*Is this… what they call a blue sky?* Juvia thought as she started to tear up. *It's beautiful…* "… Zale-"

She turned her head to look at Zale, only to see that he had fallen asleep.

"… Thank you…" Juvia said before passing out as well.

* * *

><p>Hours later, the battle had ended and Zale finally woke up to see the damage Fairy Tail had done to Phantom Lord.<p>

"Looks like we won…" He said to himself.

He looked to the side where Juvia was lying only to find that she had already left.

"Well, I should probably head back to the others." Zale said as he got up.

Just as he was about to leave, he had been surrounded by Rune Knights.

"Are you a member of Fairy Tail?" One of the knights asked.

"… No." Zale replied, obviously lying.

Zale was taken into custody along with the other Fairy Tail wizards. The interrogations lasted for two days, but Fairy Tail was proven innocent and Phantom Lord was given the punishment it deserved. The guild was disbanded and their Master, Jose, had his Wizard Saint title revoked. When Zale heard news about that, the first thing he wondered was what ever happened to Juvia now that Phantom Lord was disbanded.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay, first of all, I know that a lot of this chapter was just a rehash of her first fight with Gray. Well, based on her character I had very little choice. She's definitely a character that's prone to quick infatuation and Gray is such a chick magnet that it would have been extremely difficult to write an organic romance between her and Zale. However, I promise that the rest will be more original. As for her dialogue, I decided to take a mix between the original manga and the Funimation dub. I kept her third-person dialogue, but also kept some first-person in places that were in the manga as well. I don't have a good grasp of what I want for the next chapter, but I will definitely have it by the time I'm done with finals. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Stay tuned for next time!

Also, here is Zale's profile:

Name: Zale Aeon

Age: 18 (Birthday is January 7, X766)

Magic: Water God Slayer

Personality: Normally, he is calm, patient and very friendly. A brilliant strategist and imaginative to boot. Around cute girls, he often gets shy and if they're wearing revealing clothing, his eyes might wander. Otherwise, he does have a lot of respect for women, on top of his guild mates. He tries his best to balance fun, work and training, though he absolutely prefers to have fun if given the chance.


	3. Chapter 3

**FINALLY! FINALS ARE OVER! Anyway, thanks to input from a friend of mine I'm going to just skip ahead to after the Tower of Heaven arc and right before the Fighting Festival arc. I'm mostly going to follow the plot of the manga and only add stuff from the anime that actually adds to the experience (not going to do Key of the Starry Heavens, though). I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was October and some time had passed after Phantom Lord was disbanded. Zale was on his way back to Magnolia from a big job. This would be his last job for the next few days since he had to prepare for Magnolia's Harvest Festival. Every year, Fairy Tail would host the Fantasia parade in which all the guild's wizards would participate. He finally came back to Magnolia and saw the town bustling with commerce thanks to the harvest.<p>

"Magnolia seems lively." Zale said to himself with a smile on his face. "I wonder how the new faces in our guild, like Lucy, are going to participate in the festivities… But for right now, I wonder how the new guild looks."

Due to Phantom Lord's attack, their original guild hall was destroyed and they had to spend the next month or so repairing it. When Zale arrived, he found a building twice the size of their original guild hall with a sign that read 'FAIRY TAIL' stood in its place.

"Wow!"

Upon opening the doors, he saw that the inside was just as spacious as it looked on the outside.

"They really went all out." Zale said to himself.

Actually, on his way he found that they even built in a café and gift shop. On the inside, not only was there more space and tables, there was also a stage. On top of that, there was a pool outside and based on seeing Elfman on the second floor he assumed that everyone was allowed to go up there now.

"Ah, Zale, I see you've finally returned."

Zale turned around to see Master Makarov standing behind him with a cute, pale-skinned woman with short blue hair and a white and blue dress standing next to him.

"I hope you like the new guild hall as well as our newest member, Juvia." Makarov said.

"Juvia?" Zale exclaimed.

She looked so different from before that it was hard for him to tell at first. Actually, she looked a lot cuter than before.

"It's nice to meet you again, Zale." Juvia said.

*Wow, even her personality's changed.* Zale thought. *She seems so much happier than she did before. It's… actually really cute.*

"Welcome back, Zale."

Zale noticed that Natsu, Happy, Lucy, Gray and Erza walked up to him.

"I see you've already met Juvia." Lucy said.

"I know I'm okay with her joining, but what about you guys?" Zale asked.

"She helped us out back when we were at Akane Resort." Gray stated.

"What happened at Akane Resort?" Zale asked.

"It's a long story, but we most certainly trust her." Erza said.

"Well, I'm glad you're in the guild, Juvia." Zale said, holding his hand out to Juvia.

Juvia shook his hand and shot a death glare at Lucy. "Love rival…"

"In addition to Juvia, another member joined our guild." Makarov said.

They heard the sound of crunching metal and the wizards turned to the table to see Gajeel sitting at a table eating scrap metal. He was also bearing the Fairy Tail emblem on his shoulder.

"GAJEEL!" Natsu shouted.

"Master, you actually let the guy who destroyed the guild hall join?!" Zale questioned.

"I agree with Zale." Erza said with an angry look on her face. "I don't mind Juvia, but this is the man that attacked our friends."

"I know you don't agree with my decision." Makarov said. "But as Guild Master it is my duty to help those who are lost. Give it some time and I'm sure you'll warm up to him."

"What's the big idea of you joining our guild?!" Natsu growled as he butt heads with Gajeel.

"Look, I don't like the idea of being in this guild either, but times are tough and a man's gotta eat." Gajeel said.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours had passed and Zale and Juvia were walking around the streets of Magnolia.<p>

"How's everyone been treating you since you joined Fairy Tail?" Zale asked.

"Everyone has been treating Juvia well, but the same can't be said for Gajeel." Juvia said.

"Well, he was the one who attack Levy, Jet, Droy and Lucy." Zale said. "Anyway, want to grab some ice cream?"

They both stopped in their tracks when they say Gajeel approaching them. He was limping and looked like he received several beatings and got shocked by lightning. Nobody spoke up and Zale and Juvia just watched Gajeel as he limped off.

"… Those burns…" Zale muttered.

"Is something wrong?" Juvia asked.

*Guess Laxus came back to town.* Zale thought.

Zale couldn't forget about the last time Laxus was in Magnolia. After refusing to help Fairy Tail when Phantom Lord attacked, there was a huge argument and Laxus insulted everyone, calling them all weak and boasting about how when he would take over the guild he would eliminate them. Everyone knew that whenever Laxus would come back to Fairy Tail, it wouldn't be good news.

"It's nothing." Zale answered. "Don't worry about it, Juvia. Anyway, how about that ice cream?"

"I'd love that." Juvia replied.

* * *

><p>Zale and Juvia arrived at the town's ice cream parlor and sat at a small table. Zale got himself a cone with scoops of grape-flavored ice cream while he got Juvia a cone with blue moon ice cream.<p>

"Juvia has never had this flavor of ice cream before." Juvia said.

"Do you like it?" Zale asked.

"Yes." Juvia said as she took another few licks. "By the way, how come you acted so differently during our fight than how you are right now? The 'you' right now seems so nice and cheerful."

Zale stopped eating his ice cream and looked down. "… Based on what I've heard from my guild mates, when it rains… I become an entirely different person. They say when it rains, it's like I feel nothing. I don't feel joy, pain, sorrow, anger… nothing…"

"Do you know why this happens?"

"… I prefer not to talk about it."

"Well, Juvia likes you better as you are now."

Zale looked at Juvia's smiling face and blushed. "I also like you better as you are now."

"Th-thank you." Juvia looked away, blushing.

The two remained in awkward silence for a few seconds.

"… So…" Zale spoke up. "Eager for the Harvest Festival?"

* * *

><p>The next day, all the stands for the Harvest Festival were either being set up or were completed. On their way to the guild, Zale, Lucy, Gray and Juvia all watched Natsu walk like a zombie due to him becoming sick from eating Ethernano.<p>

"I always wondered what kind of idiot would eat Ethernano." Zale said. "Now I know."

"Zale, you're a Slayer wizard like Natsu and Gajeel, right?" Lucy asked. "I know you're not a Dragon Slayer, but would eating Ethernano have the same effect on you?"

"I never tried it, but I would imagine so." Zale said.

"This festival is quite a sight." Juvia said.

"Everyone comes from all over the continent for the Harvest Festival." Zale said. "Let's not forget the Fantasia parade."

"I can't wait to see that." Lucy said.

"Lucy, you're in the parade." Gray said.

"Wasn't there something else I was supposed to be in?" Lucy wondered, but dropped her jaw when she remembered. "I forgot all about the Ms. Fairy Tail Contest! My rent money!"

Lucy ran off toward the guild while Juvia just leered at her.

"That would explain the cheerleader outfit." Zale said.

"Contest?" Juvia uttered darkly. "I refuse to be outdone by that blonde bimbo."

"So I guess you'll be entering, too." Gray said.

* * *

><p>Back at the guild, most of the male wizards and even some of the female mages were all gathered in front of the stage. Zale, Elfman, Gray, Natsu and Happy were all sitting at one table. Natsu must have still been feeling sick because he was barely even nibbling the bread in his hands.<p>

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Ms. Fairy Tail Contest!" The emcee, Fairy Tail's sand wizard Max, announced on a microphone. "Where your favorite fairies fight in a battle of beauty! Now let's meet entry number 1! The lady who will drink you under the table any day of the week: Cana Alberona!"

Cana appeared on the stage and held out a deck of cards. The cards began to swirl around her and there were so many that she could barely be seen through them. When whirlwind of cards calmed down, Cana was now wearing a bikini which made the crows roar with excitement.

"Once Cana puts on the swimsuit, the crowd goes nuts." Zale said to himself. "Do guys really fall for that tactic that easily?"

"On to entry number 2!" Max announced. "She may be new to the guild, but her magic is S-Class! A radiant beauty, rain or shine, Juvia Lockser!"

Zale's attention immediately went to the stage as he saw Juvia standing behind Max. Juvia's body became water and a tidal wave completely enveloped her. When the audience could see her again, she was wearing a bikini, just like Cana.

"Look at me, Zale!" Juvia said. "Do you like what you see?"

Zale couldn't help but stare at Juvia with a furious blush on his face.

"Well-uh-I-" He stammered.

"I think you just found the answer to your question." Gray commented.

Honestly, despite how lovely the other ladies looked Zale didn't pay much attention to them. Well, except for Mirajane who simply transformed her face into that of Happy and Gajeel. It upset the crowd, but it made both Zale and Happy laugh their asses off. Other than that, all he could think about was Juvia in that swimsuit. However, things started to change as Lucy's turn came up.

"Me and my Celestial Spirits are going to do a cheer for you." Lucy said to the crowd.

"Entry number 8." A sultry, feminine voice spoke from behind her.

"Hey, hold on! I haven't even started to do my cheer yet!" Lucy groaned.

"I am the very definition of fairy." The woman said as she walked from behind Lucy. "So by default, the winner must be me!"

"What?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Evergreen?!" Zale gasped.

Everyone in the guild was shocked to say the least, especially Makarov.

"Hey, don't butt in on my cheer!" Lucy growled. "I need to win to pay for my rent!"

"Lucy, don't look at her eyes!" Gray shouted.

"Huh?" Lucy reacted to Gray's words.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Evergreen asked, lightly lowering her glasses with a golden glow in her eyes.

As soon as Lucy looked into her eyes, her entire body became petrified in stone.

"Everybody, run! Get out of here!" Max yelled to everyone in the microphone.

Most of the people in the guild hall ran out the door except for a small group.

"What are you doing, Evergreen?!" Makarov yelled. "You're ruining the festival!"

"Festivals come with entertainment, right?" Evergreen asked.

With a wave of her hand, the curtain behind her caught on fire and fell to the ground, revealing that she had petrified the other contestants of the Ms. Fairy Tail contest. Cana, Juvia, Mirajane, Erza, Levy and Bisca were all turned to stone and this shocked the people who remained.

"Mira!" Elfman shouted.

"They even got Erza!" Happy added.

"Juvia…" Zale muttered under his breath.

"Evergreen, turn them back to normal right now!" Makarov demanded.

A bolt of lightning struck the center of the stage and at the epicenter of the strike appeared Laxus.

"Yo! Idiots of Fairy Tail!" Laxus said as two men joined from behind him. "The real festivities start now!"

"Laxus!" Makarov shouted.

"Freed and Bickslow, too?!" Gray exclaimed.

"It's the Thunder Legion!" Someone in the audience said. "Laxus's personal bodyguards!"

"Now let's play… Old man." Laxus said with a vile smile on his face.

"Stop being a fool!" Makarov yelled. "We still have to prepare for the Fantasia parade! Turn everybody back to normal now!"

"Fantasia's tonight." Laxus said. "I wonder how many of these girls will be alive to be in it."

It appeared that he was about to summon a bolt of lightning to strike the petrified Lucy.

"NOO!" Makarov screamed.

The lightning curved a little to the right and avoided Lucy. Everyone in the audience either breathed a sigh of relief or simply kept gritting their teeth at the sight of the jerk who was now wrapping his arm around Lucy.

"These women are now my hostages." Laxus said. "You break the rules and we break a hostage. You heard what Evergreen said, right? Entertainment!"

"If you think this is a game, Laxus, you're in for a rude awakening!" Makarov said, clenching his fists and teeth with intense rage.

"Oh, this isn't a game, old man." Laxus said.

"This is our chance to see who ranks among Fairy Tail's strongest wizards." Freed said.

"Yeah, my babies and I are totally pumped!" Bickslow said.

"Pumped, pumped!" Bickslow's flying totems said as they hovered around him.

"The rules are simple." Laxus said. "The last man standing wins. It's the Battle of Fairy Tail!"

Out of nowhere, a table was sent flying into the air by a geyser of flames that was caused by the now recovered Natsu.

"I like it!" Natsu shouted. "Easy to understand! I'm fired up!"

"Natsu, you tend to jump on board with ideas like that." Laxus said. "That's what I like about you."

"Natsu." Makarov said.

"It's a festival! Right, gramps?" Natsu asked as he cracked his knuckles.

"Hey, don't you remember what Laxus did to you last time?" Zale asked.

"That was when I was a kid." Natsu replied.

"It was just last year!" Zale exclaimed.

"And since then I've become a man!" Natsu shouted as he charged toward Laxus and jumped into the air.

"However, I don't like your lack of respect." Laxus said.

Right before Natsu could reach Laxus, a lightning bolt was summoned and burned him to a crisp.

"Yep, had to happen…" Zale said as he face-palmed himself.

"And he was just starting to feel better, too." Happy said.

"If you want the girls to return to normal, you'll have to defeat us." Evergreen said.

"There're four of us and about a hundred of you!" Bickslow said. "You clearly outnumber us!"

"Outnumber us!" Bickslow's totems said.

"There's a three hour time limit." Evergreen said. "If you don't take us all down within that time, these girls will be reduced to dust."

Various people in the guild began to clamor.

"What?!"

"Are you serious?!"

Makarov stared at the four rebels in shock. "Laxus…"

"The battlefield is all of Magnolia." Laxus said. "Once you find us, the battle begins!"

"Don't toy with me, Laxus!" Makarov shouted as he started to transform into a giant.

"I told you not to fly off the handle." Laxus smirked. "Just enjoy the show."

In a blinding flash of light, Laxus and the Thunder Legion disappeared.

"_Let the Battle of Fairy Tail begin!" _Laxus's voice echoed throughout the guild hall.

"That fool…" Makarov muttered.

"Come on!" Elfman shouted. "We've got to save our girls!"

A majority of the remaining guild members all ran out of the guild hall. Zale simply remained in his seat, looking down at the table with a shocked expression.

*Juvia…* Zale thought. *I never wanted you to be involved in Laxus's personal issues… I should have seen this coming, but I never thought he'd go this far!*

_(Begin Flashback)_

"_Well, Juvia likes you better as you are now."_

_(End Flashback)_

Zale clenched his fists. *I have to save her!*

"What are doing, Gramps?!" Gray's voice brought Zale out of his thoughts.

Zale turned around to see Makarov trying to push a nonexistent wall since everyone else was able to get through just fine. Gray tried to pull Makarov through it, but it was no use. Then strange purple letters appeared right above their heads in the doorway.

"It's one of Freed's Enchantments." Makarov said.

Zale walked over to where Makarov and Gray were.

"Enchantment?" Gray asked.

"It's a type of magic ward." Zale answered. "It's a preplaced magic that applies rules to wherever and whoever it's placed on. My guess is that he placed Enchantments like this one all around the guild hall to ensure the Master doesn't escape. Anyone who walks into one of these Enchantments must follow its rules."

Makarov read the Enchantment above them. "'Anyone over 80 or made of stone cannot pass."

"That's really cheap!" Gray said.

"Enchantments like this one take a long time to draw, so something like this isn't practical in sudden combat, but they're the perfect tools for setting up traps." Zale said.

"So this thing won't let you leave, huh?" Gray asked, turning to Makarov.

"It's quite a strategy." Zale said. "They knew Makarov is the only person who can stop Laxus since Gildarts has yet to return."

"If that's the case, then we're just going to have to take them on ourselves!" Gray said as he ran off.

"Gray!" Makarov shouted.

"Gray, what if they're taking this into account?" Zale asked.

"We don't have time for that!" Gray said. "Gramps, I know he's your grandson, but I can't show any mercy."

As Gray continued running into town, Zale took a seat at a nearby table and placed his fingers on his forehead.

*I doubt that the enchantment around the guild hall is the only one that was placed.* Zale thought. *For all we know, they could be getting themselves trapped in them as we speak. But there's something I don't understand. Laxus and the Thunder Legion are tough, but we clearly outnumber them. It'd still be a rough battle, but we'd barely scrape by with a victory. If they wanted to ensure their victory, they could have just set the enchantment so that anyone who bears the mark of Fairy Tail except for themselves couldn't pass through. Yes, they could just set up enchantments all over Magnolia with those rules, but that wouldn't be as efficient as corralling us all in the guild hall. If I can just understand the mindset, I can get a better grasp of how to take them on.*

"GWAAAAAAH!"

Zale lost his train of thought when Natsu yelled out as he regained consciousness. Apparently Reedus stayed behind, too.

"Huh? Where's Laxus?" Natsu asked.

"He's awake!" Happy said.

"Where is everyone?" Natsu asked.

*Even with Natsu in the fight, it'd still be tough to take Laxus out.* Zale thought.

"Listen up, Natsu!" Makarov said. "Laxus has set up a tournament and he's hiding somewhere in town! Go out there and take him down!"

"All riiiiiight!" Natsu yelled in excitement. "Just you wait, Laxus!"

Natsu made a mad dash out toward the doors, but he crashed into the invisible wall that Makarov bumped into earlier.

"What is this?" Natsu asked, pressing his face against the wall.

The other four, including Happy, just blankly stared at him.

"… Whaaaaaaaat?!" Zale screamed.

"How is this even possible, Natsu?" Makarov asked. "You're definitely not made of stone. Are you over 80 or something?"

"How should I know?!" Natsu questioned.

"I'm pretty sure knowing about your age is really important." Zale commented.

More letters started to appear on the enchanted wall.

"'Battle of Fairy Tail: Progress Report.'" Makarov read the letters.

"'Jet vs Droy vs Alzack'." Zale read aloud.

"Wh-what's that supposed to be?!" Makarov shouted.

"Why would they be fighting each other?" Natsu asked.

More letters appeared that seemed to indicate that the winner of the fight was Alzack and only 81 members remained.

"Is this some kind of joke?!" Makarov shouted.

* * *

><p>Reedus had left to find Porlyusica to have her cure the girls of their petrification and as more battles occurred throughout Magnolia, more status updates appeared on the enchantment wall.<p>

"Stop it!" Makarov shouted. "Stop fighting this instant!"

"There are Enchantments set all throughout the town." Happy said. "And everybody who falls into them has to battle to get out. Is this what Laxus meant when he said 'Battle of Fairy Tail'?"

"Dammit!" Natsu growled, still trying to break through the enchantment. "I wanna fight, too! Somebody get rid of this invisible wall thingy!"

"If you did get out, then what, you fool?" Makarov asked, judo-chopping Natsu on the head.

"It's a tournament to see who's the strongest, right?" Natsu asked.

"When did anyone say anything about a tournament?" Zale questioned. "These are fights of desperation among friends, nothing like our usual everyday bar fights. The lives of the girls are on the line and everyone's willing to do whatever it takes to save them, even fight each other."

"If things go as they are, those who were turned to stone will die." Makarov said, looking down at the ground.

"Laxus may be a jerk, but he would never do that." Natsu said with a big, reassuring grin on his face. "He's still a member of our guild after all. He's just bluffing."

"Natsu…" Makarov muttered.

While Natsu continued to try and push through the enchantment to no avail, Zale tried to see if he could pass through and stepped out of the guild hall, which he succeeded.

"Huh? Looks like I can pass through just fine." Zale said.

"No fair!" Natsu shouted. "Does that mean I'm 80 years old, then?"

*Natsu has a point.* Zale thought. *He should be able to pass through the enchantment, but why can't he?* He examined the enchantment once more. *It doesn't even say anything about dragons or Dragon Slayers. Besides, Laxus doesn't consider Natsu much of a threat to him so I don't think this was intentional.*

The letters in front of them changed to reveal the latest updates on the battles. It said 'Remaining time: 2 hours, 18 minutes; Remaining members: 43'.

"Within less than an hour, more than half the guild has wiped itself out?" Makarov gasped.

"Crap!" Zale said. "It seems like Reedus ran into Freed!"

"Look!" Happy said. "Gray is fighting Bickslow and Elfman's fighting Evergreen!"

*Looks like the Thunder Legion's finally making their move.* Zale thought.

After a few more minutes, a new update came up and the number of remaining members dropped to 42.

"'Elfman vs Evergreen'." Happy read the letters. "'The winner is Evergreen'. I never thought Elfman would be taken out."

The 42 then became 41.

"Seems like Freed beat Reedus." Zale said.

"Freed's pretty good." Natsu said.

Makarov looked at the updates, trembling in rage.

"This is no time to talk about battle strength!" Happy said. "Reedus was supposed to get the petrification medicine from Porlyusica!"

"Why would they need medicine?" Natsu asked. "Laxus is just bluffing, right?"

"_I'm bluffing, am I?"_

The four of them turned around to see a thought projection of Laxus right behind them.

"Laxus!" Makarov shouted.

"A thought projection!" Happy said.

"_Natsu, Zale, what are you two still doing there?" _Laxus asked.

"I'd leave if I could!" Natsu shouted.

*So he didn't intend for Natsu to be stuck here.* Zale thought before speaking. "I'm still here because I'm not as foolhardy as you think." *Though to be honest, if I wasn't aware of the enchantments, I'd probably be down for the count like everyone else.*

"_I'd expect this from Zale, but I'm surprised Natsu's just standing around while the others wail on each other."_ Laxus said. _"Well, with Natsu and Erza stuck on the sidelines, there's nobody left who can stand up to the Thunder Legion."_

Makarov simply glared at the projection of his grandson.

"_Want to surrender?"_ Laxus asked.

"Gray's still out there!" Happy said. "He's just as strong as Natsu!"

"You saying he and I are equal?!" Natsu shouted at Happy.

"It's true, right?" Happy asked.

"Looks like I'll have to join the fray as well." Zale said as he started walking out of the guild hall. *There's no way I can fight all of them at once. Hell, I can't even fight the Thunder Legion at once. Although, all I have to do is take out Evergreen and make her change everyone back. That should free the hostages and put an end to this insanity… And I think I have a plan.*

* * *

><p>As Zale ran through town avoiding the enchantments, he saw the unconscious bodies of his fellow guild mates.<p>

*This is awful…* Zale thought. *I don't know what Laxus wants, but I don't care! Someone needs to put him in his place!*

He saw another battle update appear right in front of him.

"… Gray lost?" Zale muttered. "And only 29 of us are left. I better hurry and put my plan into motion."

Zale kept running forward until he came across a clearing where countless unconscious bodies were spread across the ground. On the top of a nearby building, he saw Evergreen standing on top of it.

*Perfect!* Zale thought. "Hey, Evergreen!"

Evergreen turned her attention toward Zale.

"Erza's much prettier than you!" Zale shouted.

That comment clearly ticked her off and she started to fire rapid bullets of light at Zale. He quickly ran off and kept running.

*She took the bait!* He thought.

Zale kept running with Evergreen flying after him until he went into an alley.

"Water God… Kraken!"

A magic circle appeared below Evergreen and numerous tentacles made of black water came bursting out of it. Evergreen tried to move away, but the tentacles were too fast and they wrapped her up and brought her to the ground.

"You fell for it!" Zale said.

"No fair!" Evergreen shouted.

"Oh, and setting up enchantments so that you could win is fair?" Zale sarcastically asked, keeping his eyes closed the entire time. "Turn the girls back to normal right now!"

"Don't you know that my Stone Eyes have another power?" Evergreen asked. "Remote control. Set me free and surrender or else I'll reduce those stone statues to dust!"

Zale's expression was unamused and he formed a blade of black water in his hands.

"Eh?" Evergreen blankly looked at the blade. "W-wait, aren't you only like this when it rains?"

Zale raised his blade and brought it down.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Evergreen screamed.

The blade barely missed her nose and only pierced through the pavement.

"THAT is a real bluff." Zale said. "Now reverse your spell."

"O-okay…" Evergreen stuttered before fainting.

Another update appeared in front of him, showing that the number of remaining members, excluding Freed, Bickslow and Laxus, was now at 10.

"At least six of those must be the girls I just set free." Zale said to himself. "Including Natsu and I, that makes two for a total of eight. Come to think of it, I never saw Gajeel's name in any of the fights, so that makes one more…but who's the tenth? With Erza, Juvia and the other girls back in action, maybe we can turn the tables. I should head back to the guild hall and tell them the good news."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Of course we know it's not really over. The next chapter will be the activation of Thunder Palace, the other fights and the Fantasia parade. Once I get to the point where the Oración Seis arc begins, that's where I'll add original stuff since Juvia doesn't take part in it. Also, as for how quickly Zale took out Evergreen, I did mention he was a brilliant tactician (nowhere near as brilliant as Mavis, though) and she is the weakest of the Thunder Legion. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Stay tuned for next time!


	4. Chapter 4

**Time for the battle against Laxus! While I plan to have it as a three-on-one battle consisting of the slayers, I don't intend to take the glory away from Natsu or Gajeel. I already know that's something to watch out for with OC stories following closely to the canon story. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!**

* * *

><p>As the Battle for Fairy Tail progressed, Zale quietly remained in a different alley to recover some of the magic power he used to set up the trap for Evergreen.<p>

"Hopefully, Erza's already on her way to fight Laxus." Zale said to himself.

Something in the sky then caught his attention and he looked up to see hundreds of spheres with lightning bolts inside floating above the town.

"No way!" Zale gasped. "Laxus can't be that desperate, can he?! If that thing goes off, it could wipe out the whole town! Either Laxus has to be defeated or those things have to be taken out."

One of the spheres suddenly exploded and Zale could see a bolt of lightning strike back in the direction of the guild hall.

"Dammit!" Zale said, gritting his teeth. "And he cast Body Link Magic on it, too! There's a chance Erza won't be able to defeat Laxus, even on her own. I'd better go help her. But the question is: Where is he?"

As Zale ran off, he began thinking to himself.

*I think I have an idea.* Zale thought.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later as Zale continued running, a series of runes appeared in front of him.<p>

"Looks like Lucy managed to defeat Bickslow." Zale muttered to himself so the townspeople couldn't hear. "She's a lot stronger than she looks."

Another update took its place.

"'Cana vs Juvia: Battle commencing'." He read aloud.

Almost as quickly as the update came, another sphere from Thunder Palace exploded and an electrical shock appeared in its place. He quickly turned back to the update screen to see that there was a new one.

"'Juvia… forfeits'?"

Something in Zale then snapped and he clenched his fists furiously before continuing to make his way to Laxus.

*Damn you, Laxus!* Zale thought. *Damn you!*

* * *

><p>Another few minutes had passed and Zale was still running until the sound of a large explosion came from Kardia Cathedral.<p>

*The Cathedral!* Zale thought. *I knew it! I remember seeing Laxus come here all the time years ago, so it makes sense that he would hide there.*

Zale continued running until he arrived at Kardia Cathedral, where he saw that Natsu and Erza had also arrived during the middle of a fight between Laxus and Mystogan.

"Natsu, you managed to get out?" Zale asked.

"Zale?" Natsu asked, turning around to see him.

"You're wide open!" Laxus's voice said.

Zale looked up to see Laxus fire a shot of lightning toward them, but it wasn't aimed at him, Natsu or Erza. The bolt blasted Mystogan right in the face and his bandana blew up. As the smoke cleared, they could make out Mystogan's face, which Erza instantly recognized.

"Jellal!" Erza gasped.

"It's you!" Natsu shouted.

"Uh, I'm a little in the dark here?" Zaled asked with a deadpan expression and raised his hand.

"You're alive…" Erza muttered as she started to tear up.

"So you know him?" Laxus asked.

"Wh-what's going on?!" Natsu exclaimed. "Mystogan is Jellal?!"

"Erza…" Mystogan said. "You're the one person… I didn't want to show my face to." The way he said it didn't sound insulting, but melancholy. "I'm not Jellal, but I know of him."

"I'm sorry. I leave the rest to you." Mystogan said before he disappeared.

"Hey!" Natsu shouted to no avail. "Grr, I don't get this! But never mind that! Laxus, you and me right here! Erza, Zale, you're okay with me taking him on, right?"

Erza didn't respond at all, still in shock from the reveal of Mystogan's identity.

"Erza!" Natsu shouted.

Erza started screaming as she was being shocked by Laxus's attack.

"That face looks ugly on you." Laxus said. "Let me fix that!"

Erza was sent rolling across the ground as Natsu started shouting again.

"Laxus!" Natsu said. "I told you I was gonna fight you, you jerk!"

"Huh?" Laxus asked, casually looking back at Natsu. "When did you get here, Natsu?"

Natsu felt humiliated by Laxus's insult, but then charged toward him and ignited his right arm in fire.

"Let's have at it, Laxus!" Natsu said.

"There's no way you can beat Laxus on your own, Natsu!" Zale said as he charged alongside him with black water forming around his arms.

"You're both really starting to annoy me." Laxus said with a bored look on his face.

Laxus tried to shoot a bolt of lightning at them, but Natsu jumped and Zale slid to the side and they both avoided the attack.

"Fire Dragon Talon!" Natsu set his leg on fire and kicked Laxus.

However, Laxus blocked the attack with his arm and Zale tried to use this opportunity to strike.

"Water God Hunter!"

The black water around Zale's hands formed into claws that he tried to swing at Laxus, but Laxus pushed Natsu away and delivered a well-timed kick to Zale in the chin. Laxus turned his attention back to Natsu and kicked him with an electrified foot. He grabbed Natsu by his forearm and started repeatedly punching him in the face with electric punches. However, Natsu started to grip Laxus's forearm and started punching him with flaming fists. The two continued their back and forth punches until Laxus pulled Natsu, forced him to the ground and was about to hit him with another static punch, but Natsu swung his burning foot around to sweep Laxus, but he jumped and stomped on Natsu with an electrified foot, following up with an electric uppercut.

"Water God Bellow!"

Laxus turned to see a torrent of black water being shot at him, but with a charged fist he parted the blast.

*This is going to be a lot tougher than I thought.* Zale thought.

As Natsu was recovering from the blowback of the uppercut, Erza vaulted over him and knocked his face to the ground as she requipped into her Black Winged Armor and swung at Laxus with her sword, which he dodged easily.

"Laxus, what are those things floating in the sky?" Erza asked.

"That would be my Thunder Palace." Laxus answered. "You've heard of it, right?"

"You're dragging the townspeople into this, too?" Erza questioned.

"It's the new rule." Laxus said. "Even though it pains me to do it."

"You bastard!" Erza screamed.

She tried to kick Laxus, but Laxus grabbed her foot.

"There's only two minutes left." Laxus said.

"Natsu, Zale, go and destroy those lacrima!" Erza ordered.

"I can't!" Natsu replied. "Even if I tried, they'd zap me!"

*So he knows about the Body Link, too.* Zale thought.

Laxus lifted Erza upward, but she cartwheeled back and requipped into a new armor.

"Lightning Empress Armor?" Laxus questioned. "You think you can reduce the damage of my attacks with that?"

"What's the deal, Erza?!" Natsu asked. "I told you I'm the one who's gonna defeat Laxus!"

Erza looked back at Natsu and the two looked at each other for a moment.

"Then I trust you to take care of this." Erza said with a smile and ran off into town.

"H-hey!" Natsu shouted. "Where are you going?!"

"You aren't going to try and destroy Thunder Palace, are you?!" Zale asked.

"Can't be done!" Laxus laughed. "Just take out one of those things and they zap you right back! Right now there are like three hundred of them up there! You're out of time!"

"Not if I destroy them all at once." Erza said confidently.

"Even if you could, there's no way you'd survive!" Laxus continued laughing.

"Perhaps not, but at least the town would be safe." Erza said. "Natsu, Zale, I leave Laxus to you!"

"Wait, why him, too?!" Natsu questioned.

"You know, that could be taken as an insult!" Zale retorted.

"And I can trust you, right Erza?" Natsu asked. "I ain't talkin' about what can or can't be done! I'm talking about trustin' you to stay alive!"

While Zale wondered what Natsu was talking about, Laxus came running after Erza.

"I won't let you-" Laxus was about to say.

"Fire Dragon…"

"Water God…"

"ROAR!"

"BELLOW!"

Both Natsu and Zale shot their breath attacks at Laxus and stopped him in his tracks.

"I'm going to be the one to take you down, Laxus!" Natsu said. "Zale can help out."

"You really think highly of me, don't you?" Zale sarcastically asked.

"You punks…" Laxus growled.

Natsu and Zale charged at Laxus again.

"Even you two have to realize just how far this guild's fallen!" Laxus said as he fired a ball of electricity at the two younger mages. "I'm going to change it for the better! But to do that, I need to become the master!" He looked at the timer for the Thunder Palace, which would activate in a minute and a half. "What are you waiting for, old man?! Don't you care about the town?!"

"Just stop it, Laxus!" Natsu said. "Nothing's going to happen!"

"What was that?" Laxus asked.

"You've got nothing to gain by breaking the town to pieces." Natsu said. "But now you can't back out, can you?"

That comment seemed to really piss off Laxus.

"But Erza's going to stop it." Zale said. "If there's one thing I can definitely say about this guild, it'd be that we have a knack for coming out on top even when the odds are stacked against us. It must be hard being as pig-headed as you."

"You know nothing, you brats!" Laxus shouted and charged a ball of electricity in his hand.

He threw the ball at them, but they both jumped out of the way and Laxus took another glance at the timer to see it was down to forty-five seconds. While he was distracted, Natsu came in and kicked him in the face while Zale came from behind and elbowed him in the spine.

"Nothin's gonna happen!" Natsu shouted.

"Shut up…" Laxus growled.

However, the sound of numerous explosions came from outside and the runes next to Laxus read 'Thunder Palace: Suspended'. While Laxus was in shock, Natsu and Zale smirked.

"See?" Zale asked.

"Where's this guild you think needs change?" Natsu questioned. "All of these people are in the same circle of buddies. How's a guy who doesn't show any interest in that circle supposed to become Master?"

Laxus started trembling in rage and his body was beginning to generate tremendous amounts of electricity.

"By taking control!" Laxus growled.

"Just stop it, Laxus!" Natsu said. "You're never going to control Fairy Tail now!"

"I should have done this before…" Laxus said. "I don't need to rely on strategy… My power if all I need! Power is my identity! IT'S WHO I AM!"

"Power and strategy are both needed in battle!" Zale said.

"So if I break that power down, you can finally give up!" Natsu shouted as he leapt at Laxus with his fist on fire. "Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"

"Water God Gauntlet!" Zale ran at Laxus with his right fist surrounded in black water.

Laxus caught both punches with his bare hands and smirked. "You two are first. Heheheh…"

An electric pulse sent them both flying backwards.

"Come and get me, Fairy Tail!" Laxus said. "And when I win, I'll do with you all as I like!"

While Natsu and Zale were both skidding across the ground, Laxus grabbed Natsu and threw him at Zale. Just as Zale was about to regain his balance and recover, Natsu crashed into him and Laxus charged at them and delivered a powerful strike with his knee that managed to hurt both of them. Laxus followed up by punching Natsu and then kicking Zale, both in the face. Natsu landed on one of the pillars holding up the second floor while Zale landed at the bottom of that same pillar. Laxus swung his arm and a wave of lightning crashed right into the two young mages. Natsu and Zale managed to stand up, though they clearly looked like they took a serious beating.

"H-he's good…" Natsu said. "But we knew that…"

"I wouldn't even say that." Zale said. "I'd say he's more of a beast."

Laxus began charging power into his left fist, which he raised into the air and the sound of thunder could be heard.

"That roar you hear is the call of lightning to the Earth." Laxus said.

"Crap, not this attack!" Zale said.

"It'll fall from the heavens and turn you to ashes." Laxus said.

Natsu and Zale tried to move, but they took too much damage and they weren't able to.

"Raging Bolt!"

A massive bolt of lightning struck where Natsu and Zale were, resulting in a large explosion of electricity. When the dust settled, there was no trace left of either of them.

"Heheheh…" Laxus started laughing. "AHAHAHAHA! Natsu, Zale, who's the strongest in the guild now? HAHAHA! I guess you can't answer now that you're dust!"

"Weren't they supposed to be your allies?"

Laxus turned around to see Gajeel carrying both Natsu and Zale in each arm.

"I'd say anybody who'd be happy about blowing an ally to dust has a screw loose." Gajeel said. "But I'm the one who's going to blow away Salamander."

"Gajeel?" Natsu asked.

Gajeel dropped the two while Laxus looked at them with a sadistic grin.

"Looks like more prey has shown up." Laxus said. "Heheheh… Disappear! Disappear! Everyone who stands in my way will disappear!"

"Get outta here, Gajeel!" Natsu said. "You too, Zale! I'm the one who's gonna beat Laxus!"

"I got a personal score to settle with him." Gajeel said.

"As do I." Zale agreed, clenching his fist in fury as he remembered what happened earlier. "But this guy's a monster. Not surprising since he's the Master's grandson."

"I hate the idea, but it's what we gotta do." Gajeel said. "We've gotta team up."

"Don't… Don't even joke about that!" Natsu shouted. "I'm taking down Laxus! Why would I need to team up with you two?"

"Natsu, look at him!" Zale said. "Is that the same Laxus we remember growing up?"

"Hahaha…" Laxus continued chuckling. "Disappear… Disappear…"

Natsu simply stared at Laxus and acknowledged that he wasn't the person he thought he was.

"He's the enemy of the entire guild!" Zale said. "To protect it, we've got to defeat him!"

"Your friend's got a point." Gajeel said. "Everyone else was taken out by Thunder Palace. Do you know what'll happen if we don't stop him here?"

Natsu thought about it for a minute before speaking up. "Wait, you wanna protect the guild, Gajeel?"

"What's it to anybody if I wanna protect or destroy stuff?!" Gajeel growled.

"I thought there wasn't enough room in the sky for two dragons." Natsu said with a smirk.

"It's kind of hard to fly around with all this lightning." Gajeel said.

"Though a god is free to partake in this, right?" Zale asked.

"Yeah, sure, whatever…" Natsu and Gajeel said, both sounding uninterested.

"Dammit, I can never sound cool!" Zale said.

"But this'll only happen once!" Gajeel said.

"Yeah, I got a fight with you later, anyway!" Natsu said. "Let's do this!"

Natsu, Zale and Gajeel charged at Laxus. Natsu kicking Laxus with a flaming leg, Zale slashing at him with a sword made out of black water and Gajeel striking him with a fist covered in iron dragon scales. Laxus tried blocking and dodging all of the attacks, but the three slayers kept up their assault without any sign of letting up. Eventually, Laxus slammed his electrically charged palm on Natsu, sending him flying backwards into Gajeel.

"Fire Dragon Roar!"

"Iron Dragon Club!"

Gajeel shot out an iron club from his arm as the flames of Natsu's breath attack set it ablaze. Zale took advantage of this and jumped onto the edge of the club, the black water around his hands turning into a claw shape.

"Water God Hunter!"

The club kept pushing Zale until he was right in front of Laxus, but he jumped into the air and avoided the attack.

"Iron Dragon Sword!"

Gajeel turned his leg into an iron sword and swung it upward to strike Laxus while he was in the air, but Laxus jumped up and fired a volley of electric orbs at him that exploded on contact. Meanwhile, Natsu got behind him and an explosion of flames from his hands blew Laxus toward the ground.

"Fire Dragon Brilliant Flame!"

"Iron Dragon Lance: Demon Logs!"

Gajeel fired a series of iron spears at Laxus, each attack piercing him. Zale, carrying a sword made out of black water, got behind Laxus while Gajeel was attacking him.

"Water God Aether!"

With an upward slice, the attack struck Laxus and all three slayers puffed out their cheeks.

"Fire Dragon…"

"Iron Dragon…"

"Water God…"

"ROAR!"

"BELLOW!"

The elements of fire, water and iron blasted Laxus and a massive cloud of dust enveloped the entire area. They all just stood where they were for a moment until they heard something come from the crater they created.

"The three of you together and this is the best you can do?" Laxus asked.

They were all shocked to see that Laxus was still standing after all those attacks.

"You should be ashamed to call yourselves slayers." Laxus said, his shirt and coat now missing and revealing his muscles.

"No way!" Zale gasped. "There's no way he could have taken all of our attacks at once!"

"I don't care how strong he is, all that magic should have knocked him out!" Gajeel said.

"But the answer's obvious." Laxus said. "I didn't want to tell you this because I hate the old man's lectures, but I guess I can show you."

Laxus's front teeth became sharper and scales appeared on his muscles.

"Y-you gotta be kidding me!" Natsu said.

"This can't be real!" Gajeel said.

"I never even once considered this." Zale gasped.

"Lightning Dragon…"

"You're a Dragon Slayer, too, Laxus?!" Natsu asked.

"ROAR!"

All three of them were caught in a powerful electric blast. When Zale could finally make out what was going on, he saw that Natsu and Gajeel were lying on the ground.

*I… I can't move…* Zale thought.

Zale's vision started to fade and he was about to lose consciousness.

*Juvia… I'm… I'm sorry… I couldn't stop him…*

Zale finally lost consciousness and he blacked out.

* * *

><p>When Zale finally woke up, he found himself in the guild's infirmary with bandages wrapped around his head, arms and legs.<p>

"Wait… I'm still…" Zale muttered.

"Zale, you're awake!"

Out of nowhere, Juvia started hugging Zale which really hurt because of his wounds.

"Juvia is so happy you're all right!" Juvia said.

"Ow! Ow! Feeling incredible pain here! Ow!" Zale said.

"Sorry." Juvia said, backing off with a blush in her face.

"It's okay…" Zale said, blushing as well. "Wait, where are Natsu and Gajeel?"

"Their injuries were much worse than yours, but they're fine."

"And Laxus?"

"Natsu defeated him and the Master kicked him out of the guild."

"I'm not surprised. After everything he's done, I'm sure that will finally get his head out of his ass. And the Thunder Legion?"

"The Master only expelled Laxus."

"I'll have to ask him about that later. Will I still be okay to partake in the Fantasia parade?"

"Well, Natsu's still going to be in it so I think you should be fine."

"… I'm sorry…"

"For what?"

"I originally wanted to fight Laxus so I could help the others, but when I noticed you were taken out by Thunder Palace… I just got so angry I wanted to slug him in the face…"

"I didn't want to fight Cana. I love being in Fairy Tail."

"I appreciate it, but that doesn't change the fact that I failed to defeat him." Zale closed his eyes. "I must look pretty pathetic to you now, don't I?"

He felt something grab onto him in a warm, caring way without agitating his wounds. He opened his eyes to see it was Juvia.

"Juvia will never think of you as pathetic, Zale." Juvia said. "Juvia doesn't care if you're weak or strong, she will never think you're pathetic."

Zale didn't know what to say. All he did was simply enjoy the warmth of her hug and gave a gentle one back, being careful not to aggravate his injuries.

* * *

><p>Later that night at the Fantasia parade, Juvia and Zale were on the same float wearing regal costumes that made the two look like a princess and prince, respectively. The two of them were controlling streams of water, Juvia's being blue and Zale's being black, and swirling them around their float. At the top of it, they formed the letters for 'FAIRY TAIL' so that every letter alternated between colors. Along with the sparkles from the water, the sight was something to behold for those looking at their float. However, it wasn't the smiles of the crows Zale was paying attention to. The only thing he saw was Juvia's wide smile.<p>

*She looks so happy.* Zale thought. *I'm glad she joined our guild.*

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Starting next chapter is original content I created just for this story! I don't know what it'll be yet, but I'll think of something. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this! Stay tuned for next time! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the start of the original content for the story! While Team Natsu is sent to take out the Oración Seis, Juvia and Gajeel are sent on another mission. Zale will join them on that mission and I'll ensure that the relationship between him and Juvia will continue to grow. In other news, my Game of the Year 2014 is none other than **_**Super Smash Bros. for Wii U **_**with **_**Dark Souls II **_**as the runner-up! Anyway, I hope you all enjoy! And Happy New Year!**

* * *

><p>Early in the morning as the sun was rising, Zale was lying in his bed, finally recovered from the injuries he sustained from his battle with Laxus. He was about to sit up until he realized that something was on his chest. Looking down at it, he noticed that it was an arm and he traced it to see Juvia sleeping in bed next to him with a white nightgown. The sight of her made Zale blush furiously.<p>

"J-Juvia?!" Zale exclaimed. "What are you doing in my bed?!"

Juvia woke up, sat up, rubbed her eyes and was about to speak.

COOKOO! COOKOO! COOKOO!

* * *

><p>Zale's clock was going off and snapped him out of the dream he was having.<p>

"… Damn alarm clock…" Zale muttered under his breath.

Zale's house was small and nothing special, but he preferred it like that. His place was fairly cheap, so he could have more money for food. After clearing his head, he got out of bed and went to take a shower. As he relaxed while taking his shower, his mind started to wander.

_(Begin Daydream)_

_Zale was still in the shower, but something came up from behind him and wrapped its arms around him. He turned around to see a nude Juvia caressing him from behind._

"_Juvia thought you would like some company." Juvia said._

_Zale wanted to say something, but Juvia was just so cute that he couldn't say it. That and he could feel her breasts press up against his back._

_(End Daydream)_

Zale had finished his shower, dried himself off and got dressed so he could head to the guild.

* * *

><p>He arrived at the guild hall to notice that Makarov was speaking with Juvia and Gajeel.<p>

"Ah, there he is." Makarov said.

"Um… Am I in trouble?" Zale asked.

"No… And stop saying that!" Makarov said. "You're the only one in this guild that doesn't get in trouble! Normally, I would send you three with Natsu, Gray, Erza and Lucy to face the Oración Seis, but there's something else I need you three to do."

"What's that?" Zale asked.

"Apparently a mercenary wizard has been causing mudslides all over the place." Gajeel said. "We've been tasked with taking him out before he becomes a problem."

"That's it?" Zale asked. "Doesn't sound too bad."

"That mercenary better put up a good fight." Gajeel scoffed. "I really wanted to beat up some Oración Seis along with Salamander."

"As long as Juvia is with Zale, she's not complaining." Juvia said as she leaned in toward Zale.

"Um… Likewise…" Zale said as he blushed, looked away and scratched the back of his head.

"You can find the mercenary near Garen's Well." Makarov said.

"But that's on the other side of the continent!" Zale exclaimed.

"Doesn't matter." Makarov said. "There's a job that needs to be done and you three are the people tasked with it. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going back to my drinking."

As Makarov started gulping down a mug of beer, Zale sighed with exasperation.

*I hate having to travel far distances.* Zale thought. *Oh well, at least Juvia will be along for the trip… CRAP! With all the fantasies I had this morning, that's only going to make things worse! Calm down, Zale. Just keep your mind clear and focus strictly on business. No more fantasies, no more problems. What's the worst that could happen?*

* * *

><p>After a day of traveling, night fell and they stopped at a small town. The three of them were standing in front of an inn and Zale just leered at it.<p>

*… Oh… right…* Zale thought. *It's too far so we have to stop at least twice on this trip.*

"This place looks nice." Juvia said.

"It looks boring." Gajeel said.

Zale walked over to get a closer look at the sign. "It says that the hot springs here are the most relaxing in the world. No better advertisement than hyperbole, I guess."

"What the heck's that supposed to mean?" Gajeel asked.

"It means they're exaggerating the truth to bring in more customers." Zale answered.

"You are so smart, Zale!" Juvia said with a wide smile and a glimmer of admiration on her face.

"Since this is the closest inn and it's too dangerous to camp out, we should just stay here for the night." Zale said before thinking to himself. *This is not going to bode well for me.*

* * *

><p>After checking into the inn, they went into their given room and Zale lied down on the bed.<p>

"This bed is certainly comfy." Zale said.

"There're only two beds." Gajeel said before lying down on the floor. "The floor isn't too bad. I wouldn't mind sleeping here while you two take the beds."

"Are you sure it won't bother your back or anything?" Zale asked.

"I'm not an old man, ya know!" Gajeel barked. "It's either this or you and Juvia share a bed because I ain't sleepin' with either of ya."

"Juvia wouldn't mind sharing a bed with Zale!" Juvia said.

*Think, Zale, think!* Zale thought in a panic. *I need to find a way so we don't end up sharing a bed tonight!* "Um, I don't think that's a good idea because… I usually sleep either in my underwear or the nude." *Not necessarily lying. I really do sleep in the nude."

"It's official." Gajeel said as he stood up. "I'm getting my own room."

Gajeel walked out of the room, leaving Zale and Juvia alone.

"… There, we have our own beds now." Zale said. *Phew! Dodged a bullet!*

*Shoot, I was so excited at the idea of sharing a bed with Zale!* Juvia thought, crying a little.

"It's been a long day and my legs are getting sore." Zale said. "I might as well go to the hot springs."

"Juvia will do the same."

The two began making their way toward the changing rooms for the hot springs, an awkward silence falling upon them as they continued to glance at each other and blush. When they finally arrived at the changing rooms, they just quietly stood where they were for several seconds.

"… Well…" Zale spoke up. "I hope you enjoy your bath."

"M-me too." Juvia replied somewhat sheepishly.

The two entered their respective changing rooms and Zale stripped down to his boxers and placed his clothes in a hamper.

*Thankfully I left my wallet and house keys in our room.* Zale thought. *Dammit! I left the hotel keys in the room, too! I just hope Juvia has the spare.*

Zale finally removed his boxers and placed them in the hamper with the rest of his clothes.

*Glad I'm the only person in here.* Zale continued thinking. *I can't stand being naked around other guys… or girls… Pretty much anyone.*

Zale stepped out of the changing room and outside to the men's side of the hot springs.

* * *

><p>On the women's side of the hot springs, Juvia was relaxing in the water and lightly splashing the water all over her body.<p>

*I know I shouldn't do it, but I'm just so curious to see Zale's naked body.* Juvia thought as she began to fantasize about what Zale would look like without his clothes. *His muscles must be sculpted like those of a god. With one swing of his hand, he could knock down those barriers that separate our baths and caring me away in those arms. Unable to hold back his love, he takes me right then and there. I'm getting hot just thinking about it!*

* * *

><p>A little while later, Zale had finished relaxing in the hot springs and stepped back into the changing room, tossing aside the towel he had after drying himself off.<p>

"It was definitely hyperbole, but it wasn't bad at all." Zale said to himself.

He went to get his clothes out of the hamper, only his clothes were now missing. Everything was gone, including his boxers.

"Damn it all!" Zale cursed under his breath. "Someone must have taken my clothes while I was in the bath… Who the hell would take clothes, anyway? Did a homeless guy sneak in or something? I should inform the hotel staff about this."

Zale tried to reach for the towel he just tossed away, but he didn't feel anything and saw that the towel was gone.

"Where'd my towel go?!" Zale exclaimed. "Guess I'll just look for another tow-"

Zale looked over at where the other towels were… only to find they had vanished as well.

"Seriously?! This isn't good. Without clothes or a towel, I can't leave the changing rooms or the bath."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Juvia was getting out of the hot springs.<p>

"Phew, that was relaxing." Juvia said as she wrapped a towel around her body. "Huh?"

She looked over to see a raccoon dragging a large number of towels and some clothes in its mouth. Upon closer inspection, she recognized the clothes it was carrying.

"Those are Zale's clothes." She muttered. "Water Lock!"

A sphere of water trapped the raccoon and Juvia walked up to it.

"I'll be taking those." Juvia said.

She took the clothes and towels away from the raccoon and walked over to the wooden wall that separated the men and women's areas of the hot springs.

"Zale, are you still there?" Juvia called out.

"Juvia?" Zale responded from the other side of the wall. "Thank God you're still here. Someone stole my clothes and all the towels, so I'm stuck here."

"Juvia got the raccoon that took them." Juvia said. "I've got them in my hands right now."

"A raccoon? That's why my clothes went missing? Anyway, do you think you can toss my clothes over the wall?"

Juvia tried to toss and throw Zale's clothes over the wall, but it was too high for her to reach.

"Juvia can't reach it." Juvia said. "I'm going to climb over."

"Wait, don't!" Zale said.

"Why?"

"I don't want you to see me naked. And what if you're naked?"

"I have a towel on and there's no other way."

Zale thought about it for a minute. "… All right." He quickly covered his privates with his arms and hands. "Ready?"

*This is it!* Juvia thought. *I didn't think it would be so soon, but I'm going to see Zale naked!*

Juvia's legs became surrounded in a twister of water and she jumped over the wall. As she reached the height of her jump which was a little over the wall, she saw that Zale was covering himself up with his arms.

*No!* Juvia thought. *He's far too resourceful! But that's one of the things I love about him!* She then started to examine the rest of Zale's body. *He's not as muscular as I thought… but I don't care! He's still the sexiest man in the world to me!*

"Juvia, look out!" Zale shouted.

Juvia's whirlpool died down and she fell down belly first into the hot spring, which prompted Zale to unconsciously uncover himself and ran over to where Juvia was.

"Juvia, are you all right?" Zale asked as he was about to help her up.

"I'm all right, Zale…" Juvia answered as her face was lifted out of the water.

However, Juvia's face instantly turned red and stared at Zale.

"What?" Zale asked. "… My jewels are showing, aren't they?" *It doesn't help that she's making me aroused.*

"Should Juvia get naked to make things even?" Juvia asked.

"Please don't…" Zale replied as he turned away with his face turning red.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Zale, Juvia and Gajeel were leaving the inn and the town.<p>

"All right, time to get going, guys." Gajeel said.

Zale wanted to speak to Juvia, but he was too embarrassed and shy to do so for several minutes.

"… Juvia?" Zale asked.

"Hm?" Juvia turned to face him.

"Could you please not tell anyone at the guild about what happened last night?" Zale asked.

"Juvia promises!" Juvia said. "You were my first naked man, after all! You're actually very attractive."

"Pl-please don't flatter me like that." Zale looked away while blushing. "I know it's not true."

"You should have more faith in your sex appeal, Zale. Just as long as you don't flaunt it to other women."

Due to his Dragon Slayer hearing, Gajeel ended up hearing every word they said.

"… I don't wanna know and I don't care…" Gajeel grumbled to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I hope you enjoyed the chapter! And Happy New Year! I actually managed to get this done before midnight! Stay tuned for next time!


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is where I start to reveal a little more about Zale's past. I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Zale, Juvia and Gajeel continued walking along the grassy plains of Fiore.<p>

"… And so Gray comes out of the beach water without his swim trunks and Cana screams and covers her eyes." Zale told Juvia an old story from when he was a kid in Fairy Tail. "Then Erza comes by and hits him so hard that he flew halfway across Magnolia."

"Ahahahaha!" Juvia laughed.

"And guess where he landed." Zale said. "In the women's bathhouse!"

"AHAHAHAHAHA!" Juvia started laughing even harder.

"Geehee… That's actually kind of funny…" Gajeel muttered to himself. "Hey, lovebirds! We should be seeing a town soon!"

"L-lovebirds?" Zale asked as he blushed.

"I'm only kidding." Gajeel said.

The three of them kept walking until they reached the top of a hill overlooking the town that was nearby. Wait they saw at the top caused Zale and Gajeel's eyes to widen and Juvia to gasp and cover her mouth.

"What happened here?" Juvia asked.

It appeared the town was engulfed in a mudslide.

"We have to go down there." Zale said. "There might be survivors."

Zale made a dash for the town and Juvia ran after him.

"Zale, wait!" Juvia called out to him.

"Hey, have you forgotten I'm here, too?" Gajeel asked before chasing after the two.

They arrived at the edge of town where a group of townspeople seemed to be gathered.

"Are you all alright?" Zale asked. "Is there anyone missing?"

"What's it to you, outsider?" One of the townspeople asked.

"We're wizards from the Fairy Tail guild." Zale responded.

"We were sent here to take care of the mercenary who's responsible for this." Gajeel said.

Zale lifted up his shirt to reveal his Fairy Tail emblem and confirm it to the townspeople.

"Is this everyone here?" Zale asked.

"Yes." A short man that looked like the mayor replied. "Even though the mercenary warned us that there would be a mudslide and told us to evacuate, I still don't like that she went and did it anyway!"

"'She'?" Gajeel questioned. "I wasn't expecting a woman."

"Do you know where she went?" Juvia asked.

"She went up to the mountain to wipe out a Dark Guild that set up their base there." The mayor answered. "By the look of things, you might still be able to catch her."

"Even if the three of us split up, it's going to be difficult finding her." Zale said before thinking for a few seconds. "Mr. Mayor, is there anything the mercenary touched before she left for the mountain?"

"I tried hitting on her earlier." A man with a black eye came up. "When I wrapped my arm around her she punched me in the face."

"Pardon me, sir, but would you mind if my friend Gajeel here sniffed your eye and arm?" Zale asked.

"Why do you want me to smell him?" Gajeel questioned.

"Because you're a Dragon Slayer." Zale answered. "We can track her down without having to split up, thus increasing our chances for success."

"Wow, Zale!" Juvia exclaimed as she gazed at Zale admirably. "You came up with that plan in seconds!"

Gajeel sniffed the man's black eye and the arm he supposedly used to hit on the mercenary.

"… I got her scent." Gajeel said. "Follow me!"

Gajeel jumped onto the roof of some houses and Zale and Juvia followed him.

* * *

><p>The trio kept moving until they were in the middle of the forest behind the mountain and Gajeel suddenly stopped.<p>

"What is it, Gajeel?" Juvia asked.

Gajeel sniffed the air for a second. "… Move!"

Suddenly the ground underneath Zale cracked open and he and Juvia jumped out of the way to avoid the geyser of mud that rose up.

"What the heck?!" Zale exclaimed.

A woman jumped out of the mud geyser and punched Juvia in the face, sending her crashing to the ground.

"Juvia!" Zale shouted.

Once he saw that Juvia was able to stand up and that the attack didn't do much damage, he turned to identify their assailant.

"Why you-" Zale stopped talking when he examined the women and his eyes widened and his body froze.

The woman was a little over 5 feet tall, looked to be around Zale's age, had blonde hair and green eyes, wore a yellow tube-top and black pants and her chest was about the same size as Levy's.

"Zale, what are you doing?!" Gajeel questioned.

"'Zale'?" The woman asked. "Zale Aeon?"

"Wait, you know Zale?" Juvia asked.

"… Callista?" Zale asked.

"That's right." She said. "**Callista Gilbert** (Age 18). Remember? We grew up in the same town together."

*They grew up together?* Juvia wondered. *Does this mean… she's a long lost love?!*

"… Until you left." Callista said.

"Callista, I lost my parents!" Zale said.

"You weren't the only one!" Callista snapped back at him. "Everybody lost somebody in that mudslide!"

"Yeah, except you!" Zale responded. "Your family was the only one where everyone survived! Guess it pays to be the relative of the mayor!"

"Don't you dare insinuate we only looked out for ourselves!" Callista shouted.

"Zale, what is she talking about?" Juvia asked.

"Yeah, it seems like you're hiding something." Gajeel said.

"Callista and I grew up in the same town." Zale said. "We've known each other since we were babies."

"Yeah, yeah, get to the mudslide." Gajeel said while rolling his hand in the air.

"A few days before I joined Fairy Tail, after our town experienced four straight days of rain a mudslide threatened it…" Zale said before looking down at the ground with glazed eyes. "I watched my parents get swept up in it right before my eyes…"

"My family would have happily taken you in!" Callista said. "Mother and Father thought of you a son!"

"I would have been reminded of my parents' death if I stayed there!" Zale shouted.

"Zale… I had no idea…" Juvia muttered.

"I never told anyone in Fairy Tail about this." Zale said. "Like I said, I just wanted to forget about it."

"Zale, you need to confront that past head on!" Callista said. "I'm going to take you back even if I have to do so by force!"

"Well, you're outnumbered!" Zale said. "Water God Bellow!"

"Iron Dragon Roar!"

"Water Slicer!"

The three Fairy Tail wizards shot their respective attacks at Callista and a large explosion of dust clouded the entire area.

"Did we get her?" Zale asked.

When the dust settled, they saw that Callista was nowhere to be seen and the hole formed in the ground was caved filled up with mud.

"She must have escaped through that hole!" Zale said.

"I can't track her scent anymore." Gajeel said. "She must be using the mud to make sure we don't follow her."

"Great." Zale said. "Now we've failed a job. I've never failed a job in my life!" He slumped down against a tree and sat against it.

"Well, it's not our fault!" Gajeel said.

"I wasn't blaming anyone." Zale said. "Let's just hope that she doesn't go around causing more mudslides."

"Zale, can I ask you something?" Juvia asked as she knelt down to him. "Does your fear of the rain come from your parents' death?"

Zale didn't answer, but she didn't feel any malice or anger emanating from him.

"… Juvia, I know you're trying to help and I appreciate that." Zale said. "But for right now, I just don't want to talk about it. Let's head back to Magnolia and give Master Makarov our report."

* * *

><p>About two days later, the three of them returned to Magnolia and entered the Fairy Tail guild hall. The sky was outside was almost engulfed in a pretty dark overcast.<p>

"Congratulations, you three!" Makarov cheered.

"On what, Master?" Zale asked.

"What else?" Makarov asked. "For convincing that mercenary to stop the mudslides! She just came to Era and promised not to cause any more problems for the nearby towns! How did you guys pull it off?"

"It's… kind of a long story." Zale said. "Actually, I'm pretty tired from this trip so I think I'm just going to head home."

"Well, jobs don't always come easy." Makarov said. "Just make sure you make it back in time for the party tomorrow! Natsu and the others defeated the Oración Seis AND we'll be getting a new guild member, too!"

"That's always good to hear." Zale said unenthusiastically, though there wasn't any sarcasm either.

"Zale…" Juvia muttered.

* * *

><p>Zale went back to his house and just sat on the couch with his face in his hands and his elbows resting on his legs.<p>

"I really didn't want to see anyone from my hometown ever again." He said to himself. "And now my guild mates know, too. I just hope they don't pry into it too much."

Ding-dong…

He heard his doorbell ring, so he made his way to the door and looked through the peephole to see that it was Juvia.

"Zale, can Juvia come in and talk?" She asked.

He wasn't sure what to do at first. Pondering his options, the first thought was to just leave her be and not give any response. The second option he immediately considered was to tell her that he just wanted to be alone. However, he knew that the outcomes of either choice would be unfavorable and, on his part, rude. Despite how he was feeling, he didn't want anyone to get upset by his actions. It seemed like he could only do with the third option he came up with.

"… Come in." Zale said before he opened the door.

Juvia came in and looked around to take in the environment of Zale's house.

"This is a nice place you've got here." Juvia said.

"It's nothing special, but it's home." Zale said.

"Speaking of 'home'…" Juvia was about to say, but she wasn't sure how to word the rest of it properly.

"I know why you're here, Juvia." He sat down on the living room couch. "Again, I appreciate that you want to help, but I really want to forget about what happened today."

"Juvia remembers." She sat down next to him. "But do you remember what the Master says what a guild is?"

"Of course I do. A guild is a family."

"And family is always there for you, Zale. You can always talk to Juvia."

Zale looked up at Juvia's face.

"You helped me overcome the sadness the rain brought me." She said. "And I want to help you overcome yours."

A pitter-patter sound came from outside and they both noticed that it started to rain. This made Zale huddle up on his end of the couch.

"It's okay, Zale…" She said. "There's no need to be afraid. Juvia is here."

Juvia hugged Zale in a comforting, soothing manner and started rubbing her hand through his hair.

"Don't think of about your parents when it rains." Juvia said. "Think of your friends in Fairy Tail. Think of Juvia."

Her voice, words and warm smile helped Zale progressively calm down as she continued holding him.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere in Fiore, Callista was walking through the empty fields in the rain and holds out her hand to feel the drops splatter on them.<p>

"I'm going to take you back home, Zale…" She clenched her fist in determination.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I know what some of you are thinking. That I'm just throwing in Callista just for the sake of putting a wrench in Zale and Juvia's romance. Well, you'd be wrong. I am trying to throw a wrench, but it's not to interfere in the romance in a negative way. On the contrary, the way I'm writing it is to help move it forward. Also, Callista isn't a villain. She just wants her friend to come back home. The next chapter will actually be setting up Zale's strength and a proclamation of the nickname he earns much like how Natsu is 'Salamander' and Erza is 'Titania'. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it! Stay tuned for next time!


	7. Chapter 7

**I noticed that in one of the reviews that the OCs have eerily similar names to those in the game **_**The Last Story**_**. Let me point out that it was purely coincidence, I swear! While I have played the game and do own it, I haven't played it in a long, long time. I was aware that the main character's name was Zael when I named my OC, but when I was looking up a name for Callista I completely forgot her that was the female lead's name, too. I was only looking up names on Google for both of these OCs, but thankfully they have completely different personalities and story arcs… I hope. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Zale was riding a train to Hargeon for his next job where he was tasked with taking out a slave ship. Unfortunately, he had left before he could meet the guild's newest member, but was anxious to meet him or her when he got back to Magnolia. After he got off the train, he met with the client to discuss the details of the job. The client told him that the slave ship would likely have a large number of female passengers on it, so when he got to the harbor that was the first thing he went to look for.<p>

"All right…" Zale muttered to himself. "Now I just have to wait and think… Now that I think about it, how come I don't have a cool nickname like Natsu and Erza do? You know what? After this job, people will be calling me something cool just like with them! The question is: What should my nickname be? That is, if I have any say in the decision. For all I know, the public seems to be responsible for their names. Oh, God, I hope they don't give me a lame nickname like Water Boy… I'd never hear the end of it… Gah, stop focusing on this! I should be strategizing, not getting caught up in something as frivolous as a nickname!"

After regaining his composure, Zale continued watching the harbor for a few minutes.

"… Nothing suspicious right now… Maybe I have some time to think about who the new guild member might be. I don't know much about him or her. Erza was very sketchy with the details. I think she said it was a kid… Hmm, that reminds me of when I first came to the guild and we were all kids. Without a home or family to call our own until we came to the guild."

Grrrrrumble…

"I'm getting kind of hungry. I probably shouldn't move from this spot, though…"

Grrrrrrrumble…

"… Maybe I'll just get something to go."

* * *

><p>After acquiring a couple loaves of bread from the market, he returned to the harbor to see that nothing had changed.<p>

"Maybe I'm just really early." He said to himself before taking a bite out of the bread.

* * *

><p>Hours had passed and night had already fallen upon the port town. A ship pulled in and many young women could be seen on it, so Zale knew that this must have been the ship mentioned in the job request.<p>

"Alright, now how shall I approach this?" Zale wondered.

* * *

><p>About an hour later, the boat left the docks and began to move out toward the sea. Some of the slavers were in the captain's quarters.<p>

"We may have failed a few months back, but Salamander is nowhere to be found." Bora said.

"Are you sure, Bora?" One of his henchmen asked.

"While I've gotten stronger since then, my magic is useless when my opponent can eat it." Bora replied.

Another henchman came into the quarters.

"Bora, all the women have been drugged and are sleeping as we speak."

"Good." Bora said. "Bound and gag them before they wake up."

* * *

><p>While some of the henchmen were out on the deck to pick up the unconscious women, several tentacles made out of black water wrapped around each of their legs and pulled them off the ship and into the sea.<p>

"WAAAAH!" They all screamed.

"What's going on out here?" Bora asked as he and a couple other henchmen came out onto the docks.

However, there was nothing else could be seen on the docks except for the drugged women. Bora leered back and forth across the docks.

"… Something suspicious is going on here…" Bora said. "Keep your eyes out meEEEEEEEN!"

Bora suddenly got dragged by another black tentacle while the other two henchmen were pulled into the sea. However, the tentacle holding Bora lowered itself so that Zale was looking at him while standing on a fountain of black water that helped him to stand on the ocean.

"Aren't you that idiot Natsu beat up a few months ago?" Zale asked. "Don't you know that crime never pays?"

"P-please don't kill me!" Bora pleaded.

"I wouldn't kill you." Zale said. "Heck, I didn't even kill your men."

"I'll pay you anything to let me go!"

"After what you did to these women, I don't think so."

Zale used the tentacles to throw Bora and his men all the way to shore where several people were gathered, including the town guard. They all looked to see Zale approach the shore with the fountain of water keeping him afloat until he reached dry land.

"Wow…" One of the women in the crowd said. "It's like he's the king of the sea…"

"Like Neptune?"

*Neptune?* Zale thought. *If that's what people are going to call me, I'm definitely not going to complain.*

* * *

><p>After claiming his reward, Zale made his way back home to Magnolia.<p>

"I can't wait to tell Juvia and the others about the job." Zale said to himself. "I also can't wait to meet our newest guild member."

He stopped in his tracks when he saw that Magnolia was replaced by a barren wasteland with bubbles floating from the ground, an overcast of dark clouds and a vortex in the sky.

"… What the hell happened here?" Zale gasped.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I decided to keep this one short and give a start to the Edolas arc. I hope you all enjoyed it! Stay tuned for next time!


	8. Chapter 8

**Zale is about to enter Edolas in order to save his friends. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Zale walked through the empty wasteland of rising bubbles that used to be Magnolia and looked everywhere in shock.<p>

"Natsu! Gray! Erza! Lucy! Makarov! Juvia!" Zale tried calling out to them, but no one was around. "… They're all gone…"

Tears were starting to stream down his face as the thought of all of his friends suddenly gone finally dawned on him. He simply stood where he was in the bubbling wasteland. **(Fucking bubbles!)**

"What are you doing here, Zale?"

Zale turned around and saw Mystogan walking up to him.

"Mystogan, you're still here?" Zale asked. "Do you know where the others are?"

"I don't have much time to explain." Mystogan answered as he tossed a tiny red pill into Zale's mouth and he swallowed it. "If you want to find out, go up into those clouds. I suggest you do so quickly before the Anima closes."

"What's an Anima?" Zale asked.

"I wish I had more time to explain, but unfortunately we're running out of it. Know that the guild is in trouble and you must save them. Natsu, Wendy and Lucy are already there trying to save them."

"Natsu and Lucy are okay? … And who's Wendy?"

Mystogan disappeared before he could answer Zale's question.

"Hey, wait-!" Zale then looked up at the sky where the center of the swirling vortex was. "… I guess I've got no other choice. If I want to save them, I'll have to go through those clouds."

He surrounded himself in black water and was ready to jump.

"Water God Rocket!"

With a powerful blast, Zale shot himself up into the air at Mach speed toward the swirling vortex of clouds in the sky. About a quarter of the way up, he started slowing down.

*Just a little more…* Zale thought. *Not that much farther to go…*

Zale kept his pace until he reached the vortex and was enveloped in a blinding white light.

* * *

><p>Zale was beginning to regain consciousness and began to hear voices.<p>

"Hey, I've seen him before."

"He looks like Zale Valiant."

"We should probably take him into custody anyway."

Zale's eyes shot awake and he began twirling his body on the ground, releasing black water from his legs and creating swirling streams around him.

"Wah, w-what's he doing?!"

"Stay away from me!" Zale shouted as he finally stood up.

Zale looked around to see that he was surrounded by an army of soldiers in some sort of town.

"Where am I…" Zale muttered under his breath.

"Well, well, well…" A woman approached him. "Zale Valiant, what brings you to the royal capital?"

Zale looked at her and was shocked to see who it was.

"C-Callista?!" He gasped.

The woman he saw looked exactly like Callista, only she was wearing white armor with a tan cape and carrying a large broadsword.

"Why are you so surprised to see me?" Callista asked. "You know I'm a general in the royal military. Of course I'd be here."

"What are you talking about?" Zale questioned. "You aren't in any royal military. And why did you say my last name wrong?"

"Ugh…" Callista sighed and rubbed her temple with her fingers. "Why are you being such a pain?"

*Who is this woman?* Zale thought. *She looks exactly like Callista, and even sounds like her, too. But her mannerisms are completely different and she's saying things that don't add up. Maybe I should play along and ask her more questions.* "Callista, I'm afraid I've been having quite a bit of trouble remembering things today, so why not refresh my memory?"

"… Book him."

The guards around her placed cuffs around Zale's wrists and pointed their weapons at him.

"I'll tell you on the way to the dungeon." Callista said as she walked off.

*… Not what I wanted to happen, but okay…* Zale thought.

The guards and Zale followed Callista.

"I can't believe how forgetful you've become." Callista said. "We've been friends since we were babes and yet you don't remember a thing about me other than my name? What, Juvia's so good for you that you completely forgot about me?"

"Like I said." Zale reiterated. "Maybe it's a side effect from some medications I took."

Callista sighed with exasperation as they entered a large castle and went toward the upper floors.

"Um… Aren't dungeons usually on the lower floors?" Zale asked.

"I don't know where you got that idea, but here in Edolas dungeons are always at the top." Callista replied.

*Edolas?* Zale wondered.

They arrived in the dungeon and Zale looked in one of the cells to see Lucy.

"Lucy!" Zale shouted.

Lucy opened her eyes to see Zale. "Zale!"

"I see they finally caught Lucy Ashley." Callista said.

"Actually, General Rainbow." A guard came up to Callista. "This is Lucy Heartfilia, Lucy Ashley's Earthland counterpart."

"A counterpart…" Callista muttered before glaring at Zale. "Are you really Zale Valiant? Or are you like her?" She pointed at Lucy.

*I see now.* Zale thought. *In this world, Edolas, everyone has a counterpart. So this must be this world's Callista and she must've confused me with my counterpart here.* "My name is Zale Aeon and I indeed hail from Earthland."

"… Take him to the dungeon!" Callista ordered.

"I didn't do anything wrong!" Zale said as the guards started dragging him.

"The less I have to look at your face, the better." Callista said.

"What is your deal?!" Zale asked. "What do you have against me?! Or the other me?!"

Callista didn't answer and this made Zale break his shackles with an explosion of black water and he confronted Callista.

"Answer my question!" Zale demanded.

"… Fine!" Callista replied angrily. "As I said before, Zale Valiant and I grew up in the same village together. Eventually, we joined the royal military and… We were lovers."

"… What?" Zale asked with a blank and confused expression on his face.

"But then you were tasked with taking out Fairy Tail." Callista said. "Or this world's Fairy Tail. But then you turned your back just because you fell for that Juvia girl! You dumped me and betrayed your comrades just so you could get some tail!"

"Okay, I get the feeling it's starting to get personal between us, so-" Zale said.

"Why didn't you just ask me to go to bed with you? I know we've been busy with work, but even I want to be relieved of this stress, too."

As she continued ranting, Zale noticed that she was barely paying attention to him anymore and slowly made his way toward Lucy's cell where he carefully cut the bars.

"I can't believe how much of a pig the other me is." Zale whispered.

"Actually, I met the other you." Lucy said. "He was hot-headed and incredibly blunt, but he would still give his life for the people he cared about. He almost took on this world's version of Erza trying to protect the guild."

"What's she like?"

"Even scarier than ours. Wait, how can you use your magic here?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Natsu couldn't use his magic, but I could. Maybe Mystogan had something to do with it."

"I saw him before coming here, too. Did he give you a red pill?"

"Yeah!"

"That pill must be what's letting us use magic here."

Zale finally cut down the bars and Callista was still going on her rant as he entered the cell and cut the white goo around Lucy's wrists.

"Thanks." Lucy whispered. "We've got to save Natsu and Wendy."

"Who's Wendy?" Zale asked.

"Oh, that's right. You weren't here to meet her. She's our newest member. And she's a Dragon Slayer just like Natsu. She even has her own cat."

"She sounds like a female version of Natsu."

"Yeah, she's the exact opposite."

They both walked outside the cell.

"Where do you think you're going?"

A woman that looked like Erza only wearing black bikini armor and carrying a spear stood before them.

"Crap!" Lucy whimpered.

"So you're this world's version of Erza?" Zale asked with a stern expression.

"Rainbow!" Erza shouted.

"Ah, Commander Knightwalker!" Callista panicked and knelt down.

"You need to pay more attention when prisoners are loose." Knightwalker scolded.

"Lucy, run." Zale said. "I'll hold them off while you go save Natsu and Wendy."

"But what about you?" Lucy asked.

"Don't worry about me." Zale replied. "Worry about them."

"O… Okay…" Lucy ran off into another direction.

"I won't let you get away!" Knightwalker chased after Lucy.

"Lucy!" Zale shouted as he was about to chase after Knightwalker.

However, Callista slammed her broadsword into the ground and a large square of the hallway floor rose up in front of Zale and blocked his path. Zale surrounded his hand in black water and punched the floor-wall to smithereens.

"So you can create polluted water from your body." Callista said.

"It's not polluted." Zale said. "I'd prove it, but I don't have time for that."

Zale tried to jump over the hole in the floor, but he missed the other side and fell through the hole.

"Curse my lack of athletic abilities!" Zale screamed until he fell to the floor below.

"I won't let you get away, Zale Aeon!" Callista shouted as she jumped into the hole after him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry this chapter took much longer than it should have. After the Edolas arc I'm thinking of making Zuvia official. It would make sense in Zale's development as the sudden disappearance of Juvia would make him finally take the initiative and make a move. Anyway, I hope that you all enjoyed! Stay tuned for next time!


End file.
